Kish, Ichigo, & Evanescence
by Lady Neko Ninja
Summary: Collection of oneshot song fics about Kish and Ichigo's relationship using Evanescence songs. If you don't like this pairing, I suggest you don't read. Masaya bashing included! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Snow White Queen

Lady Neko Ninja: hey guys! I got the new cd from Evanescence and I thought that some songs, including their old ones, really went well with Kish and Ichigo so here I am!

Kish: bout time you got to doing SOMETHING with me and koneko-chan!

Lady Neko Ninja: sorry Kish, but I've been busy with my story 8th Princess for KHII.

Kish: oh yeah! That's the one with the character named Ichigo…right?

Lady Neko Ninja: yes, but not Ichigo from TMM (I took the name for my OC in the story because I love the name Ichigo, it's so kawaii!)

Kish: cool...so…you want me to do the disclaimer?

Lady Neko Ninja: sure!

Kish: Lady Neko Ninja does not own any Evanescence song or Tokyo Mew Mew because if she did Masaya would have never existed and Ichigo and I would have been together!

Lady Neko Ninja: let the first song fic...BEGIN!

Snow White Queen

_**Stoplight lock the door**_

_**Don't look back**_

_**Undress in the dark**_

_**And hide from you**_

_**All of you**_

It was another dark and dull night on earth. I had been waiting in the park for someone to come by so that I could sent loose a chimera anima, but no such luck…in fact, what I got was so much better. My dear koneko-chan had been walking through the park on her way home from Café Mew Mew and I decided I'd give her a kiss. Bad idea…after kissing her, she slapped me, called me a pervert, and started to run home; she didn't even look back once… I flew behind her all the way to her house, calling for her, but she kept running and after opening her house door, she slammed it and dead bolted it.

_**You'll never know the way**_

_**Your words have haunted me**_

_**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me**_

_**You don't know me**_

Sigh. I guess she really doesn't know me…thinking that a locked door could keep me away. Once I teleported inside her house I began calling her again and the response I got was not too friendly… "GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Yep…can't say I didn't expect that kind of response, considering I hear it every time I try to tell her how much I love her…

_**You belong to me**_

_**My snow white queen**_

_**There's nowhere to run,**_

_**So lets just get it over**_

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

_**Don't scream anymore my love,**_

_**Cause all I want is you**_

I was debating whether to leave her or just go up to her room and make her listen to me. After hearing her scream at me again I got my answer…I was going to go up there and make her understand how I felt. As I walked up the steps I ignored her yells telling me to leave, I didn't care. She was mine and I wasn't about to let her go! I kicked her door down (thankfully her parents weren't home!) and saw her curled up in a corner trying to get as far away from me as she could. "GO AWAY KISH! I MEAN IT!" Again with the screaming? Sigh. I guess she doesn't realize that I don't want to fight her. I walked closer to her which caused more screaming.

_**Wake up in a dream**_

_**Frozen fear**_

_**All your hands on my**_

_**I can't scream**_

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me**_

_**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep**_

I bent down and grabbed her arms before she could slap me or try to knock me out of her way so she could escape. "Stop Kish! Let go!" I was really losing my patience with her.

"STOP!" I yelled, wanting some quiet so that I could talk to her. Ichigo immediately stopped struggling and looked up at me; frozen in fear of…me… Great…I scared her. Sigh. "Please stop screaming. I just want to talk to you-"

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU FREAK!" It seems that no matter what I try, I can't get her to stop thinking of me as a pervert, stalker, or pointy eared freak.

_**You belong to me**_

_**My snow white queen**_

_**There's nowhere to run,**_

_**So lets just get it over**_

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

_**Don't scream anymore my love,**_

_**Cause all I want is you**_

I guess I'll have to try to talk to her again. At this point I really want to get this over with so that she will see that I honestly love her and that I'm not just interested in her as a toy for my amusement. "Ichigo please, listen to me-"

"If you're here to talk about Aoyama-kun, then I definitely don't want to hear it!"

"…What did he do?"

"Like you don't know!"

"I DON'T!"

"HE DUMPED ME! HE SAID THAT HE WAS NEVER INTERESTED IN ME AND THAT HE JUST WANTED TO GET TO MINT THROUGH ME!" She screamed as tears fell from her eyes. I couldn't believe what she had just said…Aoyama, her "true love" wasn't really into her...and now she was depressed about it…She's just like me…I feel the same way when she shoots me down…sad and miserable…But I'm not going to let her feel like that anymore.

_**I can't save your life**_

_**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting**_

_**I'm losing my mind and you just stand **_

_**There and stare as my world divides**_

"Ichigo…please stop crying," I said softly as I pulled her into a hug. She slowly began to stop crying and looked up at me. "I'm sorry about Aoyama, I get that you loved him…but I really do care about you, so could you please forget about him?" I waited for a moment to hear her response, but all she did was continue to look at me. "Ichigo, I know that we're enemies and that I'm not supposed to protect you, but I don't care. I would rather bleed to death than see you get hurt." All she did was sit there, in my arms, and stare at me…I'm sitting here, holding her, and basically telling her that I love her and that's all she can do? It's official, I'm losing my mind over her.

_**You belong to me**_

_**My snow white queen**_

_**There's nowhere to run,**_

_**So lets just get it over**_

_**Soon I know you'll see**_

_**You're just like me**_

_**Don't scream anymore my love,**_

_**Cause all I want is you**_

****Ok, that's it. I'm doing what I should have done in the first place. I put a finger under her chin and move her face closer to mine. "Ichigo, I love you." Her eyes grew wide as I said this, but I didn't care. I finally told her what I had been wanting to. After seeing her reaction, I bent my face closer to hers and kissed her on the lips. After a few moments, Ichigo began to kiss me back! I smiled to myself. That's it, I win Aoyama. Ichigo, my queen, belongs to me.

Lady Neko Ninja: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this section of song fics

Kish: I know I did!

Lady Neko Ninja: …I bet you did. Oh and before I update, I would like at least 5 reviews or else.

Kish: …or else what?

Lady Neko Ninja: no update

Kish: …HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON ALREADY!

Lady Neko Ninja: -.-' nice Kish…

Kish: what? I want another chapter with me and my koneko-chan!

Lady Neko Ninja: …oooook….well until next time everyone!

Lady Neko Ninja & Kish: JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2: Good Enough

Lady Neko Ninja: …wow…I GOT 5 REVIEWS IN LESS THAN ONE DAY AWESOME!!!!

Mint: why did you pair me with Masaya??????

Lady Neko Ninja: gomen about that…I just needed him to be in love with someone other than Ichigo.

Mint: BUT WHY??????

Lady Neko Ninja: chill! It's not like I made you two a pair or anything!

Mint: …you didn't?

Lady Neko Ninja: nope. Personally I don't think he deserves anyone. He should just be an outcast for the rest of his pitiful existence.

Mint: …if you weren't a girl I'd kiss you right now!

Lady Neko Ninja: ….glad I am…..

Disclaimer: I do not own any Evanescence song or Tokyo Mew Mew because if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time right now cause Masaya would have died in the first book due to something stupid he did and Kish and Ichigo would have ended up together.

Note: just to let you all know, each chapter does not flow together because this isn't a story, but in the end Kish and Ichigo will end up together or somewhere along those lines.

**Good Enough**

_**Under your spell again**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

Well it started off as a bright sunny day. I had just teleported to earth to find my koneko-chan. I decided to check the park, since it's near the café and because I've seen her there many times with that _Aoyama_ boy. That guy really ticks me off. I don't see why Ichigo likes him… When I arrived I saw her, sitting under a tree; it looked like she was waiting for someone. I couldn't help but hide up in a tree and stare at her for what seemed like an eternity…she's so beautiful… Suddenly she looked to her right, smiled, and got up. I moved my eyes to where she was looking and I see him…_Aoyama_...

_**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream**_

_**I can't breathe but I feel**_

I should have guessed that was who she was waiting here. I have to admit, sad as it may seem, that I was hoping that for some strange, unknown reason, she was waiting for me. Humph. Yeah right. I keep watching them and I can't help but wonder why I let Ichigo torture me like this… I've done more than enough to prove to her that I love her more than him, but why does _he_ get all of her affections? All she ever says is that she loves his smile, big deal! It's just a smile, it's not like he's actually told her that he loves her, unlike me. Heck, I say that every time I see her, but all I get is a slap and screaming.

_**Good enough**_

_**I feel good enough for you**_

As I keep pondering this, I see her smile and laugh at something he said. Even though I hate that boy and everything he stands for, I can't help but feel good seeing Ichigo smile, though I wish that it was me who was the one putting that angelic smile on her face. Sigh. I guess this is good enough…

_**Drink up sweet decadence**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**And I've completely lost myself**_

_**And I don't mind **_

_**I can't say no to you**_

They start walking off and I follow them, in the trees of course. She really seems to be enjoying her time with him, but for some reason I keep getting this feeling that things aren't what they seem. I don't know why I don't go down there and take her away, but something inside me strongly objects to it. It's probably my fear of rejection warning me like it always does, I'm just surprised that I actually listened to it for once. Normally I just blow it off and go after her, but this time I think I'll keep an eye on things afar, for now at least.

_**Shouldn't have let you**_

_**Conquer me completely**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream**_

_**Can't believe that I feel**_

I still can't believe I let myself get so close to her. My job was to come here and destroy the humans and let no one get in my way and I was all for it. Guess I didn't think I'd find anyone as captivating as Ichigo. Every night I keep having some dream with her in it and in every dream she's mine, but I guess dreams don't cut it. It seems those dreams are the only things that keep me going; the thought of Ichigo and me being together, no fighting, no yelling, or screaming. Those dreams are like a piece of heaven, and I'm not going to let go of them.

_**Good enough**_

_**I feel good enough**_

_**Its been such a long time coming**_

_**But I feel good**_

Finally their date ends, and they go their separate ways. For a moment, I thought I saw the look of relief on Ichigo's face… After a few moments, I decided to make my presence know. I teleported right in front of her and gave her the usual kiss. Surprisingly, she didn't slap me. So I kept on kissing her, not caring if anyone saw us. Its taken me a long time to get to this point, I'm sure not going to blow it now!

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall**_

_**Pour real life down on me**_

_**Cause I can't hold on to anything this good**_

_**Enough**_

_**Am I good enough**_

_**For you to love me too?**_

I decided to end the kiss after a few minutes went by. At first I looked at her, to see her reaction then up to the sky. It had gotten darker and clouds have come; it may rain soon. I then look back at Ichigo and can't believe that she hasn't yelled at me for kissing her. Instead she just stands there, not moving to run, she doesn't look like she's going to hit me either, but she has this soft, gentle look in her eyes. This has got to be a dream, there's no other explanation for why Ichigo would be so nice to me, but I really hope it isn't because right then Ichigo walked up and hugged me. Me! SHE hugged ME! I wrapped my arms around her and whispered to her "Am I good enough for you to love me too?"

_**So take care what you ask of me**_

_**Cause I can't say no**_

"Yes Kish. You are and I do," She said, hugging me tighter. I can't believe it. She said it; Ichigo said she loves me!!! "Kish?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me, forever?" Her request took me by surprise. She wanted me to stay with her? Forever? After a few seconds, I released her from my grasp and looked her in the eyes.

"You know I can't say no to you," I replied with a smile.

Lady Neko Ninja: there! Chapter 2!

Kish: YAY!!!!

Lady Neko Ninja: 0.o where did you come from?

Kish: from outer space, duh!

Lady Neko Ninja: -.-' why do I bother…?

Kish: so…you gonna update tomorrow?

Lady Neko Ninja: I really don't know. I plan on updating after I get the required review number and if I'm not too busy.

Kish: …soooooooooooo?

Lady Neko Ninja: BE PATIENT!!!!!!

Kish: 0.0 ok…don't have to yell….

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**SweetAsHoney - HI! That was a sweet chapter!! Yes! Aoyama is evil!! Anyway I loved the song, went really well with the fi and I so can't wait for the next chapter!! **

Till Next Chapter,

SweetAsHoney

Kish: yes! Aoyama is evil!

Lady Neko Ninja: …Kish…

Kish: what? HE IS!!!!!

**Imaginations Creations- Aw. That was so sweet! I agree with Kish, I want to read another chapter to! **

Update please! Which song are you going to do next?

Kish: see! Someone else agrees with me!

Lady Neko Ninja: …Kish…they were talking about your feeling towards ICHIGO, not MASAYA

Kish: …so…THEY STILL AGREE WITH ME!!!

Lady Neko Ninja: -.-"

**Storylover1234- love the story and love the song too can u tell me wat it is called so i can download the song!**

Lady Neko Ninja: the song's title is "Snow White Queen" off their CD "The Open Door" (the title of each song will be the title of each chapter)

Kish: YAY!!! SOMEONE ELSE LOVES THE IDEA OF ME AND ICHIGO BEING TOGETHER!!!!!

**Jocelyn**- **the fan fic was good please make more chapters**

Kish: don't worry Jocelyn, I'll make sure she makes more chapters.

Lady Neko Ninja: …what are you now, my boss?

Kish: if it will get you to write more of these fics, then yes I will become your boss.

Lady Neko Ninja: …joy…

**Berri- Aww, that was so CUTE! Squee! I adore the Kishu x Ichigo pairing, and this is a fine example of it:) Nice work! **

I'll be eagerly awaiting more chapters!

Berri )

Kish: awwww…see, you can't deny these fans another chapter!

Lady Neko Ninja: …Kish, I had no intention on NOT updating.

Kish: …see! I'm doing my job as your boss very well!

Lady Neko Ninja: -.-''' sure you are…

Kish: how many reviews do you want this time?

Lady Neko Ninja: well, since I got 5 so quickly I think I'll make it a little more difficult and ask for 15 reviews.

Kish: you really want to ask for that much?

Lady Neko Ninja: that's just the minimum requirement, but if I do get to 15 and you still want to review then feel free!

Kish: So…I guess that's it for now?

Lady Neko Ninja: yep.

Kish & Lady Neko Ninja: JA NE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Your Star

**Lady Neko Ninja: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have had stupid writer's block!!!! T.T It was so depressing…**

**Kish: THERE YOU ARE!!! (tackles LNN) YOU OWE ME ANOTHER ONESHOT!!!!**

**Lady Neko Ninja: Sorry Kish…I've been reading other's work…but as I already told everyone…I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!! T.T **

**Kish: Well…at least you're updating now…**

**Lady Neko Ninja: Yep! 0.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. All I own is my Mew Ichigo cosplay costume that I bought off EBay and the manga books that I purchased months ago… T.T**

**Kish:…YOU HAVE A COSTUME OF MY KONEKO-CHAN'S OUTFIT!?!?!?!**

**Lady Neko Ninja: …yeah…**

**Kish: 0.0 (passes out)**

**Lady Neko Ninja:…oooook…now then, this chapter is going to be a little different from the other two and you'll soon see why…let the song fic BEGIN!!!**

**_nekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekoneko_**

**Your Star**

_**I can't see your star**_

_**I can't see your star**_

_**Though I patiently waited, bedside,**_

_**For the death of today**_

_**I can't see your star**_

_**The mechanical lights of Lisbon**_

_**Frightened it away**_

_Ichigo…Ichigo…I can't see her…where is she…? _That was the only thought going through my head. I had just fought my master, Deep Blue, and lost. As I was lying there, waiting for death, I tried to open my eyes to find her, but I couldn't. I knew she was in the room because I had heard her crying, but now her tears were muffled as was Deep Blue's voice. I couldn't make out what he was saying to her…and soon her cries got louder. Spots of bright, blue light broke through the pitch black space that I had been seeing, but that's all I saw. I didn't see my koneko-chan and I wondered _Did she run away…?_

_**And I'm alone now**_

_**Me and all I stood for**_

_**We're wandering now**_

_**All in parts in pieces, swim lonely**_

_**Find your own way out**_

I was alone and I knew it…this was how I was going to die. Sigh. I guess I couldn't get the die-in-your-sleep-after-living-for-about-two-hundred-years-peacefully. It didn't matter anymore…everything that I fought for: my family and friends back home, our home, and Ichigo, none of it mattered anymore. After all, its not like I could get up and fight master Deep Blue again. Hell, he practically killed me in less time than it would take to blink and now that I was in this shape, it wouldn't even take him that long to put six feet under **permanently.** _It's over…this is the end…_ My mind started to go blank and the pain from the wound was going numb. _Good luck Tart…Pie…Ichigo…I hope you find a safe way out of this hell…_

_**I can't see your star**_

_**I can't see your star**_

_**How can the darkness feel so wrong?**_

_No…I can't think like that…I can't go…_ I tried to force myself up. _I can't leave her…I can't give into the darkness…_ I turned onto my left side and attempted to push myself up, but due to the vast amount of blood that was pouring from my right side I was too weak. _Dammit…no…I can't die like this…I'm not going into the darkness…I can't lose like this…_ Gathering all the strength I could, I was able to push myself up onto my knees. I then slowly proceeded to stand up, stumbling a bit, but not enough to lose the little balance I had.

_**And I'm alone now**_

_**Me and all I stood for**_

_**We're wandering now**_

_**All in parts in pieces, swim lonely**_

_**Find your own way out**_

"You don't know when to give up, do you Kisshu?" I turned my head.

"Master Deep Blue…" My vision was still cloudy, but I'd know that cold, heartless voice anywhere. I heard the tip of a blade touch the metal floor of the ship's room. _His sword…_I thought as I continued to look in his direction. _Dammit…_

"You should have just stayed down and died," Deep Blue said as he walked towards me. "But now that you've let me know that you didn't, I have the pleasure of ending your pathetic life right here and now."

"Where is she?"

"You mean the leader of the ones **you** were supposed to get rid of?" He questioned as he continued to approach me. Even though I couldn't tell exactly how far away he was from me, instinct told me to back away. "You'll see her very soon." I could hear Deep Blue raise his sword, getting ready to strike me down, but there was no way I was going to let that happen. I stood still, depending on my advance hearing to tell me exactly when he planned to attack. It was quiet for a few moments. _What the hell is he doing…?_ Just then, the hilt of his sword came crashing into the back of my head, knocking me to the ground. "I can't believe I trusted you to get my planet back for me. That was the stupidest move on my part."

_**So far away**_

_**Its growing colder without your love**_

_**Why can't you feel me calling your name?**_

_**Can't break the silence**_

_**Its breaking me**_

"Ichigo," I called, hoping that the cat girl was still nearby. "Ichigo!"

"Don't bother calling for her. She's pretty much dead anyway," Deep Blue responded as he continued toward me, dragging the tip of his sword across the floor.

"What do you mean?!" I yelled.

"I mean, you'll be joining her in the afterlife very soon."

_**All my fears turn to rage**_

_No…Ichigo…she can't…not her…not Ichigo…**NO!!!!!!!!!**_ I rose again and this time my vision came back. At first it was just various colors and twisted shapes, but then after a few seconds those shapes became more focused and I could make out the room clearly. I quickly glanced around and saw her. Ichigo was lying face down near the large doors that she had entered earlier when she came to fight Deep Blue. She was still in her mew form, but she was covered with bleeding cuts and was surrounded by a puddle of her own crimson blood. "ICHIGO!!!!!" I turned back to Deep Blue. "You bastard…" My hands turned into fists. Rage consumed me and I began to see red. "I'm going to kill you…" I summoned my dragon swords and got into a fighting stance.

"You must be joking," Deep Blue laughed. "There's no way you'd last in a fight against me!" As he continued mocking me, I teleported behind him and thrusted a dagger into his back. Deep Blue let out a scream of pain, but I felt no sorrow, not after what he had done to Ichigo. "You think…you can defeat me…with just that…?" I kicked the dagger that was still in his back, making it go in deeper and the pain causing him to fall to the ground.

"No," I knelt down next to him. "But this should do it." I took my last dagger and plunged it into his heart. Deep Blue let out another cry and then his eyes became lifeless.

_**And I'm alone now**_

_**Me and all I stood for**_

_**We're wandering now**_

_**All in parts and pieces, swim lonely**_

_**Find your own way out**_

I got up and limped over to Ichigo. Once I was next to her, I fell to the ground and took her hand in mine. "I'm sorry Ichigo…" I whispered. "I couldn't protect you…" The ship was starting to crumble beneath us and the ceiling came crashing down. _At least she won't have to suffer through this…_ I thought as I pulled her into my arms. "Don't worry…koneko-chan… I'll find my way to you…" I looked at her one last time and then closed my eyes. _I maybe dying in this crash alone, but at least I'll see her soon…_ I felt the floor give in under us, and we began to fall into the darkness below. _I love you, Ichigo._

**_nekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekonekoneko_**

**LNN: There ya go!**

**Kish: koneko-chan….T.T YOU'RE A CRUEL HEARTLESS PERSON LADY NEKO NINJA!!!! **

**LNN: So I've been told… I hope you enjoyed!**

**Kish: I didn't!!!!**

**LNN: -.- well…I'm not too concerned with you…besides, I warned you there was possibly going to be some one sided love in this.**

**Kish: NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!**

**LNN:…oh…really…? Hm….. I meant to…all well…now you know! XP**

**Kish: T.T**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**-kawaiixXxkoneko- KAWAII!! IT IS UBER KAWAII! i**

**LNN: domo arigato!**

**-storylover1234- hi its me again still enjoying the story and update please and love the idea at the end when u write every bodies comments!**

**LNN: Glad you like the stories and comments!**

**Kish: Like this one right here! **

**-D.K.-Missy-** **WOOHOO!**

**Kish: Yay! We got a "WOOHOO!"!!!**

**LNN: Yep, we sure did! Wait…what do you mean "we"?**

**Kish: Koneko-chan and I inspire you to write so technically there is a "we."**

**LNN: great…..**

**-MewKoneko-chan1-Wow, so KAWAII! PLZ write more!! This story is super-mega-kawaiiness!**

**LNN: Thank you!**

**-HellionKyou**- **Oi, i loved it, both chapters. So please continue. I LOVE this couple in TMM, I hayte Aoyma or how ever the hell his name is spelled, he should beh bashed on the head multipul tihmes and then shuved into a garbadge bag and thrown into the ocean where sharks can eat his flesh and then spit him out, bc not even a creture with no morals would eat him. Mawhahaha  
o.O**

**Kish: so true…**

**LNN: -.-' Kish…**

**-SweetAsHoney- Incredible. Another great song, another sweet chapter. You have a talent for writing and I am so happy that this is a Kisshu and Ichigo fic! They are so sweet together! Anyway can't wait to see what you think up next. I know one thing for sure though - it will be brilliant! **

Till Next Chapter,

SweetAsHoney

**LNN: Thanks! T.T I feel so loved!**

**Kish: Someone grab the tissue box…there's going to be some major waterworks…**

**-WishesKishLovedMe- OMG!Nya! So cute! I love the IchigoxKish pairings! Plus, I love Evanescence! WO! I LOVE THE NEW CD! WOOHOO! (But...oh forget it...just read the current name...) Anywho, MAKE MORE CHAPPIES! Or I'll call Tart, tell him to get Kish, tell him it's Ichigo, and hunt you down!! lol (Now, where'd I put my voice changer that sounds like Ichigo?) Uh...I'll get back to that...Anyway, MAKE MORE CHAPPIES PLZ!! For heaven's sake!! **

**LNN: by the way…I really wouldn't mind Kish hunting me down… **

**Kish: 0.o creepy fangirl…**

**-Kitty-chan-** **omg...so awesome! AWESOMENESS! WO!! WRITE MORE PLZ!!**

**LNN: Another "WO"!!!**

**Kish: YES!!!**

**-Caddyl- Well, even if you were a girl Mint would probably kiss you anyways. x3'' **

Kawaii desu!

**LNN: I would hope Mint wouldn't…**

**Kish: yeah…that'd be really wrong…but it would be good black mail…hmmmm…**

**LNN: do it and you'll never see another songfic in here…I'll change it to Masaya and Ichigo….even though I hate that disgrace to the human race.**

**-Ichigo+Kishfangurl- You are so totally right about Masaya not deserving anybody.  
If I had written TMM Masaya would have either been hit by a bus or Ichigo would have stabbed him. . Did you know that on most of the websites vote polls on who goes with Ichigo, Kish comes first and Masaya last?**

**Kish: YES!!! I COME FIRST ON POLLS WITH KONEKO-CHAN!!!! **

**LNN: -.-' please calm down…**

**-shuaghnkelly- yeah i love it write more well u probably already r but update please**

**Kish: I'll make sure she updates more often, after all I am her boss! **

**LNN: must… resist… temptation… to… strangle… hot… alien… **

**Kish: 0.o freaky fangirl…**

**LNN:…I get enough of that from my friends!!!**

**Kish: What friends…?**

**LNN: (throws Mew Ichigo plushie) GO FETCH BOY!!!!**

**Kish: 0.0 (runs after doll)**

**LNN: baka alien…Well thanks for reading everyone and I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**Kish: (hugging plushie) You'd better!!!**

**LNN & Kish: JA NE!!!!!!!!**


End file.
